


Torin Lykke

by wavetitan309



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavetitan309/pseuds/wavetitan309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years ago a goddess fell to eath what people don't know is she is still there. Meet the daughter of Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At first all she felt was that she was falling fast then she hit the ground. Underneath her she felt mud. She slowly got up off the dirty ground and looked around. I must be on midgard she thought. Just then a little girl came up to her and looked and looked at her.  
"Can you tell me where I am?" She asked the little girl. Then the little girl grabbed her hand and started to walk soon came upon a modest cottage.  
The little girl took her inside but once in side she let go of her hand and into talk to the elder in the room and started to talk excitedly. Soon the elder motion for the new comer to come closer. He examined her with his eyes making her nervous under his judgment. Then he welcomed her and she received hugs from all the members of her new family.  
The next day she went out to the Fields with the others but once out there they where shocked to see a large sword in the middle of the field. She more than the others. Why had grandfather sent her sword?  
She walked up to it and wrapped her hand around it slowly. Then pulled as hard as she could but it didn't budge. She tried again and again till she got blisters on her hands but it was to no avail. Then she noticed there was writing on the blade. 'When you know who you are you shall wield this blade again'. She thought to herself I know exactly who I am though. She returned to help her new family in the fields as she day after day for decades slowly ageing. And every other day she would go up to the sword still in the middle of the field and slowly wrap her and around the hilt and tug once, twice, then let it go to come back two days later and try again. The sword was mearly a diversion. The real reason she stayed was the family that soon she called hers. But soon the little girl who bright her here was an old woman with children and grandchildren. The day that sweet little girl now a cooky grandmother died, she decided to see the world just like her friend wanted to for so long.


	2. Shipwrecked

The year is 1910 and on an island west of central Africa, a woman lies unconscious on a beach. When patrol spotted her their first reaction was to attack, and they did but found no wound could kill the woman. So they took the remarkable woman to their king, who deamed her a goddess. When she woke up she was treated as such, this upset the woman greatly. So she told them to call her Tori and not any mighty titles. Tori soon became good friends with the king, Chanda. So she earned the title of a high ranking official because of her psychic powers, and godmother to the king's son, T'Chaka. She soon left for america, her original destination. But before she left her friend gifts her with some of their countries precious metal. She leaves with hope for the future and great allies.  
Tori was in awe when she first saw the statue of liberty, this marked the change in the world. She smiled when they finally docked. She hurried off and in to the land of opportunity. First she checked in to a hotel. Then the next day she went in search of a job and an apartment. The apartment was easy she found one in Brooklyn it was old and well worn, but perfect for her. The job was a bit harder, she tried to find the perfect one for her but that was because the shortage of jobs in the country at that moment.   
One day she saw a poster saying ' canary wanted ' and being told she was a great singer she hurried over only to be told after a few bars that she was dismissed.   
She left in a agitated hast, not seeing where she was going she ran into someone. She apologized profusely till she looked up to see the most handsome man. " I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she said looking into his eyes.   
"It is no problem miss," he said taking her hand then gently kissing the top. Tori blessed at the gesture.   
"The names Bucky Barnes, and what would your name be beautiful?" He then asked.   
"Victoria _ , but I prefer Tori," she said with a shy smile.   
"Well Mrs-" "no just miss." Tori interrupted.   
"Well Ms.Tori do u have any plans for this Friday?" He asked.  
"No, not yet," she shook her head.   
"Meet me at the diner a block from here? At 7pm" he asked. she nodded enthusiastically.


	3. Ok the real stuff

There once was two princes in love. But one thing stood between them the fact that they were brothers. They did not let that stop them though and from their love came a miracle, a child. A child that they both loved dearly so much that the child held all their attention and that angered their father, he did not share in their joy. When the child was a teen an accident happened, and the father sent his grandchild away with no remorse. Far away with out her doting parents, to a strange and upsetting place. There was one thing that travel with her though, a sword given to her by her teacher to hone her powers. She had landed out side a small village the towns people all marveled at her took her in and cared for her. But the child was distraught and went back day after day to the sword stuck in the spot she had landed. And tried to pull it from the ground, spent whole days out there till her hands were blistered and bleeding just trying to get back home. After a while she slowly stopped trying and started to noticed the towns people and came to care for them as they came to care for her. She grew content in that little village and made it her new home where she settled down, had a few kids, and lived happily ever after.  
“I love your stories Auntie Tori! Do you have to go?” a young Anthony Stark asked the woman who he loved like a second mother.   
“Yes, I do there is another little boy that needs my stories,” she giggled at him. “I’ll be home before you know it, and Henrik is staying with you so you will have your brother to play with”  
Little did the boy she loved like a son know that the story she told him so often was not just story but the tale of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After see Thor Ragnarok my muse was singing and i just felt like writing this down. So comment what you think!


End file.
